User blog:TheToughGuy/Life In Carcer City For C-Money: Chapter 16
Bradley's Beatdown Today was Saturday, November 17, 10:00 AM. Yesterday, Jill and I broke into Alex's house and found a notebook full of Alex's evil plans, some that he carried out so far. Now we are showing Drake McKenzie, the leader of the Greasers, what we found. Of course, I had to also explain the fact that we were the ones who helped Alex with the job at White's house. I was at Burger Shot with him while the others were outside. "So Alex blackmailed you guys to vandalize White's house and to frame us? And to think that we believed him", Drake stated outloud. "A picture is worth a thousand words. I'm sure we could have made the same mistake", I told him. "I'll make sure that my boys handle Alex when he comes back from New Hampshire", Drake told me. "What's the point? I'm sure the Greasers don't stand a chance against him", I told him. "Doesn't matter. With this book, we'll expose his plans. And to think that he tried to get us on friendly terms with the Socs and Jocks. Now we see that he's just doing it to start a war and to further his agenda". "You going to talk to the other cliques about this?" I asked him. "I'm going to have to now. He's not to be trusted". After we finished talking about Alex, I left him the notebook for him to show to the other cliques and then I exit the building and regrouped with Jill and Bradley. "So Alex is the one that got us out of a job. All along, we were waiting around for a sum of money which didn't exist", Bradley complained. "We'll get him back for it. Trust me when I said this. We'll have our retribution soon", I told him. "What's Drake going to do with the notebook?" Jill asks me. "He'll show it to the other cliques and they'll be aware of his manipulation", I told her. "But you two do realize that now he'll probably be after us even more than ever?" Bradley asked. "We left nothing back at his place that would point out that we did it. Plus, the last time he bothered us was back in October. I'm sure he'll think it was someone else", Jill told him. For our sake, I hope she's right. 1 Week Later; 7:00 PM; Rocksnorth Bay Today was Saturday, November 24. I wasn't really doing much today. I was just going to hang out with my friends at our usual hideout and just chill out. School has been cracking down on us with more hard work than usual and we finally had free time to hangout together. But before I could regroup with my friends, I was buying more cigarettes from the 24/7 store. "How are you today?" the clerk asked me. "I'd be doing better if you weren't talking to me right now", I told him. He kept quiet and scanned the carton. "Four dollars please", the clerk said. I paid him and then left the store with the carton. At first, it seemed like only yesterday that I was joking to myself that the store clerk was stupid, right outside his store. That he was stupid not to notice my age or how fake my ID was. But that was over three months ago. And it now feels more like a lifetime ago. I started making my way to the clubhouse when I noticed the smell of smoke within the area. I looked up and saw smoke flowing up in the sky above. Feeling curious, I started to jog up the street until I saw what was on fire: our clubhouse. Jill, Markel and Cody were standing outside in the yard when I came up and asked, "What the hell happened?" "We just showed up and saw that the house was on fire", Jill told me. "How could it have happened?" Markel asked. "Isn't it obvious? Alex did it. He did it all because you two stole his notebook", Cody said while pointing at both Jill and me. "We had to do it. And so far, I'm glad that we did it. Alex needs to be taken down and being a bunch of wusses won't do anything except make him continue", I remarked at Cody. Right before he could remark at what I said to him, Jill asked me, "Hey, wasn't Bradley with you at the 24/7?" I turned to her and said, "No he wasn't. He said he was going to meet up with you guys while I got the cigarettes". "Well, he wasn't", she stated. "I wonder if he could be just at home arguing with his parents. Come on, let's get out of here. No need to be suspects for arson", I suggested. We hurried and left the neighborhood. "Where can we go out and hang out now? You know how long it took to find a clubhouse until we found that place?" Markel asks me. "I guess we could start hanging out at Burger Shot again like we have before", I suggested. "How about the chop shop, now since it's empty of all cars and car parts?" Jill asked me. "We'll take it in consideration. Let's just find Bradley first and then we'll talk to him about the clubhouse", I told her. While we were walking down the street, I noticed Bradley's car right by the curve. "Look, there's his car. He's probably in it listening to Carcer Rock Radio. Let's tell him about the clubhouse". We walked over to his car and looked inside. To our surprise, he wasn't in it but yet the radio was playing. "Now why would he leave the radio on if he's not in the car?" Jill asks. I looked around and saw an empty alleyway nearby. "Markel, Cody, stay here. Jill and I will check to see if he's in the alley", I ordered. "You got it", Markel agreed. Jill and I went down the alley looking for Bradley. About 50 feet away from us, I spotted Bradley lying on the ground further down the alley. "Oh my God", Jill said outloud. We both ran further down the alleyway to help him. I reached him first and then I rolled him over. His face was cover in bruises: two black eyes, a busted lip and a cut on each cheek. Luckily, he was conscious. "What happened to you?" I asked him nerviously. "Alex....he jumped me....for what you and....Jill did. He figured....that it was....you both that...." "Stop talking", I told him. I turned to Jill and told her, "Call an ambulance. Go back to the street and wait for it", I told her. She ran back to the street while I kneed beside Bradley and made sure that nothing else happened. The Next Day; 9:00 PM; Central Home Apartments After what happened to Bradley yesterday, I couldn't help but feel guilty for what me and Jill did. I had to talk to her about this. We were both on the sidewalk outside my apartment on 56th Street, talking about what we did. "It's our fault that Bradley was badly beaten. We should have never broken into his place and steal that notebook. Now since his plans are fucked, he had gave us a huge 'FUCK YOU'. Well now, we're going to have to find some way to get back at Alex". "There's no need to get even with Alex anymore. We finally ruined everything for him. He can't do any worse now", Jill said. "You're wrong. He'll eventually come up with new plans and get back at us", I told her. "So you think that he'll try to get back at us, even after what we did?" Jill asks. "He's Alex McCormick. He's going to get us back. It's what he does. It's his favorite hobby", I reminded her. "So what do you suggest?" she asks. "I got no plans right now. You know what, tell the others this: I need them to think of some kind of plan to get back at Alex. I don't care what it is. I want each of them to come up with a plan and I want them to share it tomorrow at the chop shop. It has to be something to teach Alex the biggest lesson that he'll never forget". "What is the lesson, if you don't mind sharing?" she said. "That he's fucking with the wrong people", I told her. Jill walked home while I went into my apartment to think about some plans. Alex has really crossed the line by beating up Bradley. Now it's time to really make him pay. Alex, I am coming for you, you son of a bitch. Category:Blog posts